


¿Podrías responder?

by Flamingori



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Meronia, Wammy House, diabetes tipo 2 de tanto fluff, fluff y más fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Las chicas de Wammy's sacan una revista juvenil y su entrevista principal es de Near, ¿qué le preguntarán al albino?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1, sigo con mis experimentos con el narrador. Esta vez, el lector se pondrá en la piel de Near.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen a mí sino a su respectivo autor, obviamente, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir una cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

\-----

La idea que tiene la chica resuena por tus oídos casi como las fuertes campanadas que se oían desde la iglesia que encabezaba la calle, ¿a qué se debía todo esto tan de repente? Y tú que sólo querías relajarte de la tormenta que se avecinaba haciendo tu puzzle favorito, parece que no ibas a tener suerte con eso.

—¿Me has oído Near-kun? —la chica quiere asegurarse de que no la has ignorado, así que asientes con la cabeza, pero no te atreves a decirle que esa pregunta suya ha logrado confundirte un poco—. Entonces, ¿podrías contestar? ¡Necesito la entrevista para la revista del grupo!

Ruedas los ojos pensando en la soberana estupidez que es esa revista, parece que las chicas en Wammy's House querían entretenerse con algo y se decidieron por imprimir una revista hecha por y para ellas. Te replanteas qué clase de compañeras tienes en este orfanato para, se supone, niños superdotados, pues no puedes encontrar la inteligencia en un artículo sobre cachorritos de perro.

 _"Es tan estúpido…",_ suspiras jugando con un mechón de tu cabello, confiando en que la niña se cansara de tu imperturbable silencio y se largara, dejándote a gusto en la soledad, rodeado por el puzzle que hacías.

—Near-kun, responde por favor —claro que Linda no se rindió, al contrario, se acerca a ti y queda de rodillas frente a tu posición—. ¿Qué debe tener la persona que te guste? ¿De quién podrías enamorarte? ¿Ya estás enamorado de alguien? Si es así, ¿de quién?

Te bombardea a preguntas una detrás de otra, y ahora deseas que se muerda la lengua para que deje de hablar, ¡cuán molesta era su voz tan aguda!  
—No sabría decirte —la miras, quizás un giro de tuercas funcione en este caso—, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Ah, ¿de mí? —no entiendes por qué se ha sonrojado, pero la niña mira de un lado a otro claramente nerviosa, luego asiente con la cabeza y susurra—. A mí sí me gusta alguien.

Realmente no te interesa saberlo, pero ésta parece una buena forma de que deje se olvide de sus preguntas; vuelves tu cabeza al puzzle continuando en su formación.  
—¿Y quién es? —preguntas despreocupado moviendo las piezas blancas hasta que encajan las unas con otras, sostienes una en tu mano buscando su sitio.

—Es Mello-kun —responde en un susurro apenas audible, aunque es suficiente como para que tu cuerpo tiemble—. ¿Sabes si tiene novia? Creo que pudo tener alguna posibilidad —no la miras, pero con esa voz tan emocionada sabes que está sonriendo.

—Me resulta difícil pensar que Mello tiene novia, no creo que alguien logre soportar su carácter tan explosivo e impetuoso —confiesas, pues sabes perfectamente que Mello no tiene un acompañante femenino a su lado.

—¡Eso no es así, Mello-kun es genial!—la miras sin emoción alguna en tu rostro, es obvio saber el por qué estás molesto, pero la chica no parece notarlo, pues sigue igual que hace unos segundos—. ¡Es el mejor en los deportes, y además muy bueno en las notas de clase! ¡Incluso cuando se enfada y termina rompiendo algo sigue siendo genial!

 _"¿Es en serio?",_ piensas dejando tus ojos en blanco, las palabras de la niña no te parecen para nada coherentes, ¿estaba halagando un comportamiento negativo del rubio? Bueno, a ti mismo te encanta ver cómo reacciona impulsivamente ante cualquier estímulo, pero no lo halagas por ello.

—Pero bueno, que no hablamos de mí —la chica ríe—. No intentes librarte, cuéntame sobre tu amor.

—¿Amor? —le preguntas.

—Sí claro, te haremos un artículo especial en la revista —carraspea antes de decirle el título—: 'Near-kun se abre ante el amor, porque incluso alguien introvertido puede enamorarse'.

Cutre.  
No hay mejor definición para ese título, ¿en qué pensaba esta gente? Te empieza a doler la cabeza de aguantar tantas tonterías, una detrás de otra, ¿acaso no había límite? Miras hacia la puerta y descubres entrando por ella una cabecilla rubia, lo que venía siendo tu salvación para esto; vuelves la mirada a la niña y la ves de nuevo sonrojarse desde que distingue a Mello andar hacia vosotros.

 _"Esto será divertido",_ sonríes de manera un tanto sombría volviendo al puzzle, no perdías nada por divertirte un poco, es lo justo tras aguantar su impertinente voz durante tanto tiempo.

—Enano, das miedo con esa sonrisa de loco —subes el rostro escuchando a Mello hablándote, repites la sonrisa y contienes la carcajada con su suspiro—. Como sea, eres tú quien tiene 'Othello', ¿verdad?

—Así es, me gusta mucho esa obra —le respondes sintiendo bastante alegría dentro de ti, Mello ni siquiera ha mirado a la niña.

—Maldita sea Near, sabes que tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre ella, ¿por qué has cogido el único ejemplar que hay en la biblioteca? —te pregunta sacando una barra de chocolate de sus bolsillos, él mismo sabe que debe calmarse.

—Porque así tengo el control sobre Mello —contestas con sinceridad—. Roger tiene miedo de lo que vayas a hacer fuera del orfanato, por eso Mello no puede salir de aquí para comprar otro libro —le miras—, ergo Mello depende absolutamente de mí.

CLAC.  
El chocolate se parte entre los dientes de Mello, eso origina una sonrisa que disimulas y te centras una vez más en la niña, excusa perfecta.

—Lo siento, Mello, no puedo ayudarte —decías tomando otro mechón de tu blanco cabello—. Estoy siendo entrevistado para la revista de las chicas, deberás esperar a que terminemos.

—Ah cierto, cierto… —la chica asiente y entierra el bolígrafo en la libreta que carga—. Near-kun, por favor responde.

—¡No me jodas con eso! —gritó Mello perdiendo la calma, sujeta el cuello de tu pijama y te arrastra hacia él sin mucho esfuerzo—. ¡Dame el maldito libro, lo has cogido para molestarme, ¿no es así?!

—Te he dicho que me gusta mucho esa obra, Mello, yo sólo quería leerla —mentira, Mello ha logrado ver tu plan, pero eso será algo que no admitirás, no podrías decirle que a propósito cogiste ese libro para que viniera hacia ti. Aunque sospechas que él mismo ya se ha dado cuenta de tus intenciones, Mello no es tonto.

La estrategia te parece un tanto estúpida puesto que ya llevabais varios meses saliendo.

Sí, así era, es tu novio quien ahora mismo te grita e insulta tras soltar tu ropa. Ahora le miras caminar de un lado a otro sin dejar de insultarte, ¿cómo podía ser esto _tan_ divertido?

—Mello, por favor, cálmate, me desconcentras y tardaré en responder las importantes preguntas que me formulan —tu manejo de la ironía es exquisito, la chica parece animarse y has visto la sonrisa burlona en Mello, sólo él ha logrado pillar el sarcasmo que dominaba tus palabras.

—Está bien —vuelve a reír y se sienta en el suelo a tu lado, patea el puzzle —ya completo— que hacías, mandando lejos sus piezas—. Eso es para evitar que te distraigas, enano —sonríe de forma maliciosa sacando otra barra de chocolate, mira por primera vez a la niña y logra hacerte enfadar, ¿por qué le está sonriendo precisamente a ella?—. ¿Puedo estar aquí o molestaré?

—¡P-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, Mello-kun! —responde nuevamente nerviosa.

Ves la sonrisa en el rostro de tu novio y el enfado regresa a tu cuerpo, te molesta que se comporte de esa manera, llegando a ser coqueto, con cualquier otro ser humano que no seas tú, ¿celos?  
Obviamente, deseas la atención de Mello _siempre_ puesta en ti, no en otra persona.

—Me puedo ir si queréis —dices sin poder disimular muy bien la irritación, agachas el rostro jugando con tu mechón favorito de cabello, buscando una forma de relajarte, no es normal para ti perder la calma de esta manera.

No admitirás que te has quedado sin aire sintiendo los dedos de Mello acariciar tu mano de manera fugaz, parece que ha disimulado el gesto mientras señalaba algo en el exterior; no te molestas en escuchar lo que le habrá dicho a la niña y ésta al fin comienza con su entrevista.

—Near-kun, ¿qué debe tener la persona que te llegue a gustar? ¿O ya te gusta alguien? ¡Podríamos hablar ya de amor! —dice muy alegre dando golpecitos con el bolígrafo en el cuaderno.

Ladeas la cabeza mirándola, ¿qué debe tener la persona que te gusta? Eso quiere decir: ¿qué tiene Mello? Costaba dar una respuesta a eso, pues Mello tiene demasiadas cosas, y no sólo huesos con músculos y piel cubriéndolos. El carácter de Mello, ¿cómo dar una descripción acertada de una personalidad tan problemática?

—Puedo probar con otra pregunta más sencilla… —la chica revisa sus apuntes y lanza otro interrogante—. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? Es decir, te debe interesar un tipo determinado de persona, ¿quizá una personalidad tranquila que encaje con la tuya?

—Tranquila… —repites el término pensativo—. Eso es aburrido.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces buscas una chica alegre? ¿O una chica tierna? ¿Cuál sería tu tipo?

—Mi tipo… —vuelves a repetir sintiendo la mirada demasiado emocionada de la niña puesta en ti, y los ojos de Mello te miran curiosos, pendientes ambos de lo que vayas a decir—. ¿Te refieres sólo al físico o también el carácter?

—Umh, las dos cosas —la niña sonríe impaciente porque contestes, no es buena disimulando sus emociones, lo acabas de comprobar.

—Mello —y tras unos segundos al fin respondes.

—¿Huh? —él te mira confundido y la chica imita su gesto—. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Mi tipo sería Mello, quien me gusta es Mello, a quien quiero es a Mello —sonríes un poco viendo las mejillas del rubio enrojecerse por completo, acaba por girar la cabeza comiendo chocolate.

—¡¿Qué?! —el rostro de la niña casi se desencaja y se acerca a ti quedando casi pegados—. ¡¿Por qué Mello-kun?!

—Porque es Mello.

—¿Eh? —se separa confundida y se sienta frente a ti, esperando una explicación—. ¿Te gusta Mello-kun porque…, porque se trata de Mello-kun? —se atreve a preguntar uniendo tus respuestas—. No logro entenderlo, Near-kun.

 _"Pero si hace un momento me has dicho que te gusta, ¿cómo no vas a entenderlo?",_ suspiras. La niña es un prodigio de la pintura, pero su capacidad para seguir una conversación es más que limitada, ¿qué se supone que debías explicarle?

—Quiero decir — vuelve a hablar—, ¿por qué te gusta Mello-kun y no una chica linda del orfanato? —parece que se ha olvidado de que Mello sigue aquí, testigo directo de la conversación.

—Porque puedo hablar con Mello.

—¿Hablar?

 _"Sí, él no se pierde a mitad de una mundana conversación sobre gustos",_ piensas irritado, deseando que las neuronas en la cabeza de la niña se decidan por trabajar.

—¡Ah, te refieres a que te gusta ser amigo de Mello-kun! Estás confundiendo amor con amistad, Near-kun —ríe rascándose la mejilla.

—No estoy confundiendo nada —arqueas una ceja mirándola, ¿hablaba en serio? Comenzaba a hacerte enfadar a un ritmo alarmante—. Quiero a Mello, así de simple, y sé que no me entenderías incluso si te explicara detenidamente el por qué le quiero; así que prefiero ahorrarme el esfuerzo.

—Ah… —vuelve a sonreír nerviosa mirando luego su cuaderno—. Bueno, pues entonces no hay nada que hacer…

—¿Queda alguna pregunta más? —parece que Mello lee tu mente y hace la pregunta que cursaba tus pensamientos.

—¡Mello-kun, tu respuesta es importante! —la niña se sobresalta y luego le señala—. ¿A ti también te gusta Near-kun?

Esa pregunta logra sacudir tu cuerpo, ¿por qué te sentías tan ansioso por oír su respuesta? ¿Por qué estos nervios atacando tu piel? Conocías de sobra los sentimientos de Mello, ¿por qué entonces habías entrado casi en pánico al oírla?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Mello suspira evadiendo el tema—. Se supone que la entrevista es para Near, no par-

—¡Contesta, Mello-kun! —te sorprende ver que la chica ha alzado la voz, clavando su dedo índice en la frente de Mello, sobre su flequillo—: ¿le quieres o no?

Vuelve a repetir la pregunta y los nervios se hacen más y más notorios en ti, sabes que Mello podrá notar la incertidumbre en tu expresión, así que agachas el rostro antes de que pueda verte; piensas en relajarte con el mechón de tu cabello, pero tu mano tiembla tanto que no podrás sujetarlo, por ello optas por permanecer quieto y en silencio, sin poder moverte de tu sitio.

—Tch —ése es el sonido de Mello al chasquear su lengua—, si no le quisiera, no estaría saliendo con él, ¿no crees?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡Hay un romance en Wammy's y no teníamos ni idea! ¡Qué crueles, esa información debe compartirse con el resto!

Ignoras los gritos de la niña y te centras en las palabras de Mello, había contestado entre refunfuños, pero su respuesta había sido clara, tan clara como el agua.  
Escuchas unos apurados pasos correr por la sala, luego la puerta abrirse, se cierra…, y silencio.

 

—Hey —es la voz de Mello quien rompe la calma—. Near, he dicho 'hey'.

—Te escucho, Mello —hablas sin atreverte a alzar el rostro, puedes sentir el calor dominando tus mejillas, ¿avergonzado? Sin duda, Mello, el orgulloso Mello, acababa de admitir vuestra relación.

—Tienes que darme el libro.

La realidad regresa, el ensayo de Mello, la idea era molestarle un poco al retirar el libro, pero no querías que se retrasara en su entrega. Te pones en pie asintiendo con la cabeza, das un par de pasos y luego tropiezas, ¿con qué? Miras como puedes mientras caes, viendo las piezas del puzzle aún desperdigadas por el suelo, ¿cómo habías podido olvidarlo? Te esperas un duro golpe, pero éste no llega, al contrario, algo te sostiene y acabas entre los brazos de Mello. Su agilidad es algo que siempre logrará sorprenderte, aunque gracias a ella ahora mismo estás bien arropado en esos dos brazos que tanto te gustan.

—Serás torpe —te dice aun sosteniéndote.

Te has quedado sin palabras, así que sonríes mínimamente arropándote contra él, dejando tus manos en su pecho, junto a tu rostro, asegurándote de no alejarte un solo centímetro de él. Es demasiado agradable estar así como para querer apartarse.

Por un momento quieres olvidarlo todo: esa extraña entrevista, el libro que tienes secuestrado en tu habitación, el feroz ruido del campanario a unas calles de distancia o las voces de los niños en el patio y los pasillos. Por un momento sólo quieres aferrarte con fuerza a Mello, por un momento el resto del mundo pierde importancia.

 

Por un momento, tu mundo es Mello.


End file.
